


Beggin'

by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased
Summary: Blue is tired of the girls constantly causing trouble, and he can’t stand it when a certain She-Devil keeps sending her lackeys to snoop around. He brushes them off whenever he can so he can continue to run things how he wants. But now, that She-Devil has gotten tired of him.
Relationships: Blue Jones/Original Character(s), Blue Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Beggin'

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing sexual happens until the next chapter. For now, we have some setup.

His grip on her jaw tightened, the rage in his eyes contradicting the mildly disappointed frown he wore as he leaned in close to her face. “Now, sweetheart, it’s come to my attention that you haven’t been keeping up your end of the agreement that keeps this place running smoothly. Huh?” He shook her face, squeezing roughly. “It’s simple. At least, I think it is.” Turning toward the other girls in the room, his gaze settled on Blondie and he jabbed a finger toward her. “What do you think, hmm? I’m a reasonable guy. Are my rules too hard to follow?”

Blondie made a small, frightened noise and shook her head quickly.

Blue turned his attention back to Rocket as his voice lowered. “You see? I don’t want my clients to think they have to worry about your sticky little fingers, understand? It’s bad for business.” He moved closer, pressing her harder against the edge of the vanity, forcing her to scramble her hands back to stay upright. “And when things are bad for business, they’re a hell of a lot worse for you. For all of you,” he said, speaking loud enough for the others to hear the last part.

“Hey!” someone shouted.

Both Blue and Rocket turned to look where Sweet Pea had just walked in, a furious scowl on her face and a harsh glint in her eye.

Blue shoved Rocket’s face to the side and turned away from her, gaze never breaking from Sweet Pea’s as he straightened his suit jacket.

His brows lifted in annoyance. “Is there something I can help you with? Or are we just gonna keep up this sweet little staring contest and waste even more of my time?”

Her jaw tightened. “You have a guest,” she said flatly. “Room 3.” For the briefest moment, her gaze shifted to Rocket and something like satisfaction shone there before she went back to glaring at Blue.

Rocket perked up immediately, biting back a smile.

Blue, having missed the exchange, sighed dramatically, a hand on his hip. “Danforth, I’d like you to keep an eye on the girls for me.” He glanced back at Rocket with a shake of his head. “Make sure they don’t cause any more trouble.”

Danforth nodded in acknowledgement as Blue started for the door, CJ trailing a few steps behind him.

He and Sweet Pea each got in one last scathing look before he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sweet Pea and Rocket shared a small, secret smile.

~*~*~*~

“I swear to God, if that fucking she-devil sent another one of her lackeys to snoop around, I’m gonna track her down myself and let her know who runs this goddamn place,” Blue growled to himself. “She just keeps fucking pestering me and I’m tired of it!” He rounded the corner toward the private rooms.

CJ walked up beside him. “Need me to throw them out, boss?”

Blue gritted his teeth. “I might. I’ll have a chat with them first, make sure they aren’t here for something else. If it turns out to be one of her inspectors, I’ll call you in.”

“Yes, sir.”

When they reached the door to Room 3, Blue quickly smoothed a hand over his hair and straightened his jacket again.

“You stay right outside this door. I call for you, you get their ass out of here.”

CJ nodded, taking up position next to the door.

Blue schooled his features into an easy grin and pushed the door open, walking into the room.

It was one of the larger private rooms, usually reserved for clients who brought an entourage or who wanted more than one girl for company.

At that moment, however, it was mostly empty. The only indication that it was even occupied was the fact that the fireplace across the room was blazing away.

That, and the familiar, polished walking stick leaning against one of the plush, high-backed chairs facing said fireplace.

Blue felt an instant of confusion, which was quickly replaced by anger.

He seethed. “Vera, I don’t exactly have time to play games, right now,” snarled Blue. “These girls are giving me enough trouble as it is.”

“And _you’ve_ been giving _me_ a great deal of trouble yourself, precious,” replied an upbeat voice. A smiling face peered around the side of the chair at him. “Which is exactly why I’m here.”

Instantly, all the blood drained from his face.

~*~*~*~

“It was really her?” whispered Rocket.

Sweet Pea leaned closer to the mirror, carefully touching up the liner along her waterline. “Yep. Definitely Dainty.” She flashed a quick grin to her sister.

Amber stole a glance at Danforth before pushing a little closer to them. “Who’s the guest?”

Rocket tilted her head coyly. “Ms. Dainty.”

“Who?” asked Amber, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Let’s just say she’s everything but what the name suggestions,” answered Sweet Pea. “And if she’s here, that means some things are about to change.”

~*~*~*~

Fuck. _Fuck._

Blue stood frozen a few steps into the room. “Luci,” he said, struggling to keep the waver out of his voice. “I didn’t know you’d be paying us a visit.”

“Of course not. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” she chirped.

He feigned a cheery smile, clapping his hands together. “We could’ve had the good champagne set out for you, if you’d called. And I hate to think you’ve been sitting in here alone, waiting for me.” He slid his hands into his pockets to keep from balling them into fists. “I could’ve at least sent some of the girls in to keep you company.”

“Champagne seems awfully celebratory, and I’m afraid I’m just not in the mood,” she told him, taking hold of the walking stick as she stood up to face him. “And I’m sure the ladies are busy. I was hoping for a few minutes, just the two of us.” Her expression was so open and warm that he nearly forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Luci looked every inch the respectable, high-class career woman, from the precise makeup and French twist, to the neat maroon blazer and matching knee length skirt, to the clean and unscuffed black pumps.

But Blue’s gaze was drawn to where her hands were casually folded over the head of the walking stick. Nails kept short and unpainted, her left middle finger slightly crooked from an old break, dark tattoos across her scarred knuckles and the backs of her hands. A finger tapped absently against the lacquered wood.

He swallowed hard. “Alright. Can I ask why we’ll be needing the privacy?”

Luci nodded, taking one small step closer and locking eyes with him, the end of the walking stick thudding lightly against the floor. She fixed him with that calm smile. “We have some business to discuss, precious.”

Something in his chest twisted uncomfortably and he wished he could be anywhere else. Anywhere that wasn’t in this room where it felt like the floor would give way beneath him at any moment. Anywhere that didn’t have her looking directly at him, calling him _‘precious.’_

He needed to get her _out._ “Well, if I’ve been reading the numbers right, I’d say things have been going well. We’ve drawn in some new clients recently and they seem more than willing to make a return visit soon. Everyone’s really been enjoying the routines that Madam Gorski has the girls working on and—”

“Yes, I spoke with Vera,” she interrupted, finger tapping again as a fond smile spread across her face. “We had a very nice chat not even ten minutes ago. You know how much I love her stories. Always so fascinating.”

“Is that right?” he asked, barely hiding the shake in his voice.

She hummed. “It is. She was even able to confirm a few things for me. She’s a truly remarkable woman,” she told him. Looking down at the walking stick in her grasp, she adjusted her hold, gripping it around the middle and testing the weight of it. “I felt a little sorry, asking to borrow this from her,” she said, glancing at Blue. “I know it’s useful for keeping time during the routines. But the ladies aren’t practicing right now, and I thought I might get some use out of it. Depending.” There was that soft little smile again.

The room was suddenly stifling. His mind was racing, trying to figure out how much she knew. He always tried to get her people out before they saw too much, but now he was convinced that there had been some who’d slipped past his notice.

“I have to be honest with you, precious,” she said, making him flinch, “I’m a little disappointed.”

His heart stopped. “Disappointed?” He shook his head. “But business is booming,” he insisted. “We’ve got our regulars, and we’re drawing in even bigger crowds for the stage shows than we ever have before. Surely, things have been exceeding—”

“Oh, the money has been very impressive, I assure you,” she said, holding a hand up to quiet him. “I’m referring to the extra private and stage shows. The declining conditions of the ladies’ quarters, despite the hefty amount being allocated from all the side investments expressly for upkeep and improvements. The locked doors at the end of the main hall.” She said it all so gently, so casually. Like reading a grocery list to a child, all with that smile. “Should I continue? I haven’t even gotten to the parts that specifically mention you.”

He stared at her, wide eyed and speechless, heat flooding his face.

She looked him over for a few moments before giving a soft sigh. “There are far better ways to get my attention, precious.”

And that little comment dug into him, made something crack open and spill out. Face burning, he gritted his teeth and drew his hands out to curl them into fists. “You,” he growled unsteadily.

Her brows lifted, leaning into the walking stick and tilting her head. “Yes?”

“You think that you can walk in here,” he snarled slowly, “and pretend to be in charge? _I_ am the one who is down here, running everything, while _you_ sit on your pampered ass and judge me from on high!” He took a step forward, pointing accusingly at her. “ _You_ are some spoiled _bitch_ who wanted someone to do all your work for you! _I’m_ in charge here, not you! _Me!”_

She took a step forward as well, looking amused. They were within reach of one another now. “I’m not sure ‘Jones House’ has quite the same ring to it, unfortunately.”

_“No!”_ he spat. “You don’t have a fucking say anymore, understand? _This is all mine!”_

Luci smiled serenely, humming as she took another half step forward.

Blue visibly flinched when she ran her fingers through his hair, thoroughly ruining its neat styling. He was staring at her intensely, chest heaving.

“So, you’re the big man in charge now?” she asked softly. “All of this is yours to do with as you please? The house, the theater, the staff, the ladies?” Her nails raked lightly over his scalp and his jaw tightened. “This is why I came to visit, precious. I had to remind you of a very important reality,” she told him. “Namely, that this lovely building, and everything in it, belongs to me.” Her dark eyes were overwhelmingly gentle. _“Including you.”_

Blue nearly toppled over when she took her hand away and stepped back. His head was full of fog and his nerves were on fire.

Luci stood, holding the walking stick in a relaxed grip and watching him. Waiting for him to come to a decision. 

It could all be over right then, and he could slink back out of the room with a wounded pride and strict instructions on how to move forward. Or, he could push this a little bit more and get a more thorough demonstration of his true role.

He leaned toward her, eyes shining with intensity. “You just can’t accept that having a man in charge is the way that things are supposed to be,” he declared.

And there it was. That warm, breath-taking smile spreading wide and her soft, dark eyes crinkling slightly.

Just as the head of the walking stick smashes into the side of his face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger!


End file.
